


Costrizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: Dark Piano - King of Ashes; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T5FJvu_bvU.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 1 p0rnfest.- Harry Potter, Bellatrix/Sirius, "Mi fai schifo" "Ma mi vuoi"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041149
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Costrizione

Bellatrix gattonò fino al prigioniero e, ridacchiando, gli fece cadere addosso un paio di gocce d’acqua. Le guardò scendere lungo il corpo teso e tremante dell’uomo, la sua pelle nuda era segnata da profonde ferite, sangue rappreso ed ematomi.

Sirius boccheggiava, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi. Schiuse le gambe, mugolando, si sentiva bruciare e boccheggiava, febbricitante. Sporse le labbra secche e screpolate, dando la sua attenzione spasmodica al bicchiere d’acqua tra le mani della cugina.

“La vuoi?” cinguettò Bellatrix, rendendo la sua voce stridula ed infantile.

Sirius deglutì, la testa gli pulsava e la sua fronte era in fiamme.

“Tu sei stato tanto cattivo…” sibilò Bellatrix. Con l’altra mano estrasse un pugnale e lo utilizzò per graffiargli la coscia, Black gridò.

Il suo corpo debilitato era smagrito e sporco di fuliggine. “Tu hai osato sfidare il Signore Oscuro?!” tuonò Bellatrix.

La voce arrochita e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Black digrignò i denti, la sua gola era riarsa.

“Però lui è tanto buono. Invece di ucciderti mi ha permesso di giocare con te” cinguettò Bellatrix, passandogli la lama del pugnale sulla guancia. Ridacchiò, arricciando il naso e rinfoderò il pugnale.

Fece bere Sirius, che ingoiò rumorosamente, deglutendo spesso. Un rivolo di acqua gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre rischiava di affogarsi.

Svuotato il bicchiere, si abbandonò di nuovo contro la parete lercia della cella. I muscoli delle braccia, bloccate da delle pesanti catene e dei ceppi di legno.

Iniziò ad avvertire un prurito al bassoventre, mugolò scalciando. Strusciò i suoi glutei per terra, graffiandoli, fu scosso da spasmi che l’obbligarono a sporgere il bacino.

Bellatrix si leccò le labbra e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Siamo eccitati?” domandò.

Sirius roteò gli occhi.

“Ma… Ma-maledetti…”. Recuperò fiato, per riuscire a parlare, la sua voce era graffiata.

Bellatrix lo derise: “Ormai sei più abituato a latrare”. Si slacciò il corpetto e lasciò liberi i seni, li premette contro Black.

Al tocco il cugino iniziò a gemere, mentre la sua eccitazione cresceva a dismisura.

\- Che diamine c’era nell’acqua? – si domandò quest’ultimo.

Bellatrix aspettò che il suo corpo si fosse rilassato, eccezion fatta per il membro sempre più gonfio e svettante, sistemandosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, ascoltandolo mugolare di piacere.

"Mi fai schifo" ringhiò Sirius, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Bellatrix ribatté: "Ma mi vuoi". Lo baciò di nuovo, Black serrò gli occhi, mentre gli sfuggiva una lacrima.

“Ammettilo, mi vuoi” gli soffiò Bellatrix all’orecchio.

Sirius si ritrovò a gorgogliare dei mugolii insensati, Bellatrix fece una risata raggelante. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani.

“S-sì… Sì… sì! Sì!” si ritrovò a gridare Black, con voce sempre più nitida.

Bellatrix gli afferrò il membro con foga con una mano, facendolo guaire e lo penetrò con un dito. Fece fatica ad andare a fondo, scavò sempre più, fino a che non riuscì ad allargare abbastanza da inserire l’altro dito.

Sirius ansimava come un cane, ululando ogni tanto di eccitazione e piacere.

\- Presto il filtro d’amore farà completamente effetto e sarà in mano mia. Il suo odio si trasformerà in venerazione e diventerà docile.

A quel punto il mio signore potrà aprirgli la mente e ottenere tutte le informazioni che vuole – pensò Bellatrix.

Con pazienza riuscì a penetrarlo con tre dita, nel frattempo gli accarezzava il membro.

Sirius si ritrovò a venire, sporcandosi di sperma, boccheggiava ansante, con la lingua fuori dalla bocca. Gocciolava saliva, che scivolava lungo il suo collo.


	2. Il salvataggio di Piton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Harry Potter; implied non-con; saving  
> Prompt: Intoxication

Il salvataggio di Piton

Sirius boccheggiò, sentendo una sostanza dolciastra scendergli lungo la gola, batté le palpebre e cercò di guardarsi intorno.

Gemendo, mise a fuoco un viso davanti al suo. Sgranò gli occhi e arrossì, riconoscendo Piton.

“Mocciosus…” esalò. Aveva le gambe spalancate, sporche di sperma.

Severus fece una smorfia, mentre con la bacchetta lo slegava dalle catene.

“Io ti salvo la vita e questo è il ringraziamento? Sei proprio un cane rognoso” ringhiò. Lo afferrò da sotto le braccia e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, poggiandoselo contro.

Black rischiò di cadere in avanti e posò la testa sulla spalla di Piton, boccheggiando.

< Deve avermi dato qualcosa per annullare la pozione che mi hanno dato. Non era propriamente una pozione d’amore… O forse faceva un effetto diverso su di me perché sono un Animagus… > rifletté.

“Sei impazzito? Così rischi di far saltare la tua copertura” biascicò, con la gola secca. < Non posso crederci che mi sta salvando! Ci siamo sempre odiati! Penso che nessuno sano di mente sarebbe riuscito a pensare a questa possibilità.

Mi sento così debole. Come se fossi ancora nella cella ad Azkaban con i dissennatori.

Solo che è più umiliante ancora. Costretto ad essere il giocattolo sessuale di quella pazza di mia cugina >.

Piton si appiattì contro la parete, continuando a stringerlo a sé.

Sirius sentiva il corpo dell’altro contro il proprio nudo.

Severus si guardò intorno e tornò ad allontanarsi a passo veloce lungo il corridoio, tenendo la bacchetta sfoderata.

“Rischio lo stesso. Se ti leggono la mente potrebbero pensare che sono fedele all’Ordine della Fenice e non faccio il triplo gioco per loro, ma il doppio per voi” sibilò.

< Mi chiedo come abbia fatto quel secchione che prendevamo in giro a diventare una super-spia del mondo magico.

Certo, subdolo lo è sempre stato. Un po’ come mio fratello minore.

Oh, Regulus… Avrei voluto che le cose tra noi fossero andate diversamente > pensò Black. Rischiò nuovamente di cadere, Piton lo prese in braccio a fatica e Sirius arrossì.

“Tutto questo è successo perché sei il solito demente. Hai voluto rischiare salutando Harry alla stazione e la tua copertura è saltata.

Guai a te se esci dal prossimo nascondiglio. Potresti far ammazzare quello spocchioso del figlioccio a cui dici di volere tanto bene” abbaiò Severus.

Sirius biascicò: “Mi sento quella robaccia ancora in corpo, nonostante l’antidoto”.

“Rimarrai intossicato per un po’, è normale. Ora fammi un piacere e dormi. Così starai zitto fino al nascondiglio” ordinò Piton.

< Inoltre se non sai dove si trova, non potrai cercare di fuggire facendo qualche danno irreparabile > pensò.

Black annuì a fatica e gettò indietro la testa, abbandonandosi nuovamente all’incoscienza. Il suo corpo eccessivamente smagrito, con le ossa ben visibili, era segnato da profondi tagli, morsi ed evidenti ematomi.

I capelli mori ricadevano lunghi e sporchi di polvere, aggrovigliati in nodi grossi quanto due pugni.

La sua bocca riarsa, dalle labbra spaccate e sporche di sangue rappreso, era sporta.

Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, mentre il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti e spasmi.

Severus riuscì ad uscire silenziosamente da una porta secondaria.


End file.
